


Doll in the Night

by guririn



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 1st year, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Relationship, exvalk mika :]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guririn/pseuds/guririn
Summary: Mao hears someone singing in the park he usually passes by... It wouldn’t be odd if it wasn’t way past dusk with no one around.
Relationships: Isara Mao/Kagehira Mika
Kudos: 12





	Doll in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> based on my headcanon that mao once saw mika practicing for valkyrie in secret late at park near yumenosaki lol

The sun had set quite some time ago, and the moonlight had started to hit the school’s pavements. It’s a chilly spring night, but one redhead is still walking on campus grounds, or rather, walking  _ out  _ of campus grounds. Mao had stayed late for student council work, so here he is, going home after dark yet again. He’d usually be walking home with his childhood friend, but the latter didn’t even bother waking up this morning. Hm, well, he’s used to it.

What he  _ isn’t  _ used to, though, is hearing a slightly melancholic voice that rings around the area at this time. He passed by the same park he always passes everyday. Not that many people go through here, and considering the time, there aren’t any other people at all nearby, and the roads were empty. Curious, Mao carefully walked toward the source of the sound.

♪  _ Our arms twine round and round as if we're dancing  _ ♪

There stood a boy, dark-green tousled hair, and mismatched eyes that shine under the moonlight. In between his lines, he’d move around in a graceful choreography. Mao watched from afar. He couldn’t recognize the boy at first— he was probably from the other class, or perhaps didn’t attend many classes. He stepped a little closer.

♪  _ Becoming ivy, becoming thorns, Serenity and suffering  _ ♪

He sang his heart out, as if his life depended on it. Each word that fell from his lips holds his very passion. It isn’t  _ the _ best, but it’s noticeable that he’s doing  _ his _ best. He moved around like a doll with no strings. His voice was a little shaky, as if it wasn’t used to, well, being used.

Mao recognizes him now. Yes, he is Kagehira Mika of Valkyrie. Though they’re at the top of Yumenosaki right now, Mika seemed to only be the back-up dancer to their leader, Itsuki Shu. He was nothing but a puppet controlled by their puppeteer.

Didn’t seem much different from himself.

♪ _ Before long, they seep into my virginal heart  _ ♪

The redhead walked a little closer, but was a little too loud this time when he stepped on a twig. He panicked as he quickly hid behind the bushes. The singing stopped as the raven tripped on his last step. He was startled by the rustling of the nearby plants, and was worried that he might’ve been caught. Mao watched as the raven looked around, quickly grabbed his things, then walked away.

Mao wasn’t quite sure if what had just happened was real or not. It felt like a dream. He walked up to the middle of the park that the boy had vacated, closed his eyes, and took in the silence that was left by the crow that had been filling it. 

Breathed in, and sighed out. He walked over to the vending machine to get a drink and went home.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this isnt that good but i think its neat, and if u did too, thank u im glad u did!  
> as always, kudos and comments very much appreciated!


End file.
